Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style)
Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Bill - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *Jill's Sadness - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Sister Mink Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Style) - Transcripts Gallery Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies 1960 Premium Projection Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG